


Pretend

by preusterreich



Series: Rei x Senpai Week 2015 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, fefsky au, rei x senpai week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preusterreich/pseuds/preusterreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Rei x Senpai Week 2015: Day 5</p>
<p>Rin pays Rei a visit and makes a confession. Fefsky AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Inky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky/gifts).



> T/W: Cheating, I guess? Kind of.
> 
> This one’s a little different from the other fills. While all the others are kind of offshoots of canon, this fill is written in a universe from another fic, so it’s a fanfic of a pre-existing fanfic. The story in question is Future Earth, Future Sky (aka fefsky), which is a super-long and incredibly well-fleshed out soumako fic written by Inky. PLEASE read it if you ship soumako(or even if you don’t, JUST FUCKIN READ IT), you will not be disappointed. (There's background info in the paragraph below this if you haven't read it.) I’d also like to dedicate/gift this to her, because she does so much for her fans while asking for nothing in return. (I actually showed this to her already and she said she liked it so, fuck yeah. I wanted to get her approval before making this public~)
> 
> So before the fic, here’s some info – This fic is set in late 2016/early 2017(fefsky spans a much longer time period, but mine is just this one instance). Rei is at university in America(California, if I remember correctly) and before he left Japan, he entered into a polyamorous/polygamous relationship with Gou and Nagisa. Rin competed in the 2016 Olympics and won some medals(and buttloads of money) so he lives mostly in Australia.
> 
> So yeah, this is for you Inky! Thank you for fefsky because it's amazing and perfect~

"Rin-san, I-I find it very flattering that you came to America to visit me, b-but this is very sudden, don't you think?" Rei stuttered out in the low light of his bedroom, Rin planting a red mark into the skin of his neck. Deft fingers dipped under Rei's button-up shirt to run over his stomach, leaving a fluttering sensation wherever Rin's nails scraped red marks into his skin. Rin released his neck, taking a second to admire his handiwork. He twined one arm around Rei's back, resting his hand just above his tail bone. The other reached up to remove his glasses.

"We can stop if you want. We'll keep this detail of my visit between us." He set his glasses down on the desk he had Rei pinned against and caressed his flushed cheek. "Gou and my mom know I'm here visiting you, but this can be our little secret."

Rei rested his hand on Rin's, clutching it to his heated skin. "No, I think we should tell Gou-san and Nagisa-kun." He nuzzled into Rin's palm, giving it a faint kiss. "Honestly, they're very open about this kind of thing; they know how lonely I get here without any of my old friends."

Rin snickered. "You know, Rei, I've always had a thing for you. You're fucking gorgeous. There's a lot of kinky shit I'd like to do to you." His hand grazed down Rei's neck, two fingers slipping into the collar of his shirt and tugging downward, popping the top button open. Rei's jaw dropped and he exhaled a throaty gasp.

"And in regards to that, if you ever break up with Gou and Nagisa, I'm going to be right there to snap you up. We could have some fucking amazing rebound sex, but-" Rin released Rei from his grip. "I do think we should stop. The last thing I want to do is hurt my sist-"

Rin was cut off as Rei laid a finger on his lips, encouraged by his confession. "Rin-san, did you hear what I said? It's fine. And you know, I think you're very beautiful as well." He rested a hand on Rin's bicep. "You've really, um, filled out since I last saw you. You were amazing at the Olympics, of course."

Rin smirked around Rei's finger. "Rei, are you trying to flirt with me?"

Rei moved back and sat down on the desk, slipping his arms around Rin's neck and pulling him close. "I might be." He pulled an over-dramatic pout. "Gou-san and Nagisa-kun have each other back in Japan, but I'm here alone and the only way I get to see any of my old friends is over Skype, unless they happen to visit from Australia. And like I said, they don't mind. We discussed this before I left Japan, though I never thought I would even think of considering it, but now that you're here,"

He paused.

"maybe you could help me out."

Rin flashed his teeth in a predatory grin. "So you're not getting any and you're desperate and horny?" He raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I'll fuck you? You are dating my sister, after all, and I don't know if I wanna be the guy that banged his sister's boyfriend. Ex-boyfriend, sure, but,"

Rei unwound his arms from around his neck, dragging his hands down Rin's incredibly well-toned chest, carved from years of Olympic training. Then he moved to unbutton his own shirt, hands shaking slightly in anticipation. Rin followed Rei's touch with his eyes, his hands aching to trail along.

"Well, you pretty much handed power over you to me when you told me how much you want me." Finishing with his shirt buttons, he hovered over the button on his pants. Rin's mouth was hanging open, and he swore he was drooling. It had been so long since he had seen Rei anything close to topless, and the sight kickstarted something primal in him. Rei had him wrapped around his finger.

"That was a bad decision on your part, Rin-san." he purred, spreading his legs wide. "So, let's make the most of this week and just pretend that we're the couple - pretend that nothing else matters." He popped the button open, arching his chest toward Rin and biting his lower lip. "Let's pretend we're the only people left in the world." Rei's voice was barely a whisper in Rin's ear. "We don't even have to leave this room."

Rin struggled to find his voice, but there were no words he could say. All he could do was comply with Rei's demand.


End file.
